Queen Chrysalis
The Queen of the Changelings, and current ruler of the last Changeling hive standing. She returned to Canterlot and hoped to find an easy target in Fluttershy, planning to take her out and resume the conquest. Things... did not go according to plan, due in part to a certain reality warper who was having none of that. Soundly defeated, she was locked up in the ballroom in Canterlot Castle. But Applejack showed her mercy, and her hive was spared. They currently reside in that very same ballroom, while she spends her time over in the Crystal Empire with her once foe but current unwanted reciever of her affection, Shining Armor. She's made friends since her arrival, but it's possible her plans are merely on hold... Story Thread 257 # OOCO Shining asks Chrysalis for a ninja since "Celly" has one and "you changelings are like ninety percent ninja", but she asks "Is Eleven not enough for you?" He's confused by this. "Eleven. Changeling Eleven, formally Applejack Eleven." He states he doesn't know who she's talking about, with her responding that he should since "she follows you everywhere." When he claims he's never seen Changeling Eleven, Chrysalis points out that that's because she's a ninja, duh. He calls her on her bluff, but she tells him to believe what he wants and leaves. As he sits alone, he nervously wonders if she's really telling the truth or not. # OOCOCD Following up a story where Shining asks Chrysalis for a ninja, AJ asks for one, too. Chrysalis agrees to this and a knife lodges itself in AJ's "arm". Chrysalis tells her to enjoy the fight, but AJ clarifies she wanted one for protection! "You want me to get a ninja to protect you from that ninja?" "NO!" Good since, according to Chrysalis, that would just be silly. AJ tells her to call "him" off. "Did you just assume their gender?" "CALL THEM OFF!" Finally, Chrysalis tells Changeling 42 to stop throwing knives. 42 says she meant to throw the knife way above Applejack, stating she "kinda shortarmed it", but she's not sorry since the point she wanted to make was made. # OOCO Much to Shining Armor's dismay, Chrysalis starts musing about how changelings can "do a lot of funky things with minds" that she never went into. For example, she could implant false memories to make a pony think she's their mother or switch her and Celestia in said pony's memories "so they’d love and obey me as much as her!" Before she can bring up another example, Changeling 18 shows up and *ZOTZ* her, erasing her train of thought. Instead, she talks about how sexy Shining is before wondering what she was doing. Shining thanks Eighteen and she says she'll one day stop Chrysalis from being attracted to him. Chrysalis declares that'll never happen, saying she'll "fuck this horse someday", before asking them why she's here. The three share a laugh, but Chrysalis really wants to know what she was doing. Thread 261 # Chrysalis messes up Shining Armor’s papers again. # Shining Armor tries to get Flurry Heart to call him Daddy since she seems capable of at least trying to say “Chrysalis” (Cwibawish). He at first thinks she might be calling him “Boobah”, but thinks that maybe she doesn’t really know what she’s saying since she’s a baby. # Chrysalis thinks Flurry is cool and gives her sunglasses. Flurry just puts them on upside-down. # Seeing this, Tiempo is incredulous that ponies call him creepy when Chrysalis exists. She remarks that he does hit on Spitfire a lot, but when he tries to fire back with the fact that Chrysalis mind-controlled and raped Shining Armor, she shushes him. Because the kids are around and she doesn’t want to explain what sex is. She claims she’d just laugh him off otherwise. # Chrysalis goes to rub her butt on Cadence’s papers. But the pile is small. # Shining Armor asks Chrysalis to tell Flurry Heart she’s not her mother. She tells her she’s “Not Mom”, but Flurry just calls her “Cwibawish”. SA thinks Flurry doesn’t understand the command, but Chrysalis thinks she’s smarter than he believes. # Shining Armor asks Chrysalis and Cadence if any major acts of violence/conflict happened while he was gone. They say no, but point out that he doesn’t have an actual effect as far as whether threats occur despite what he may be thinking. Besides, even if he might be at fault, they need a male figure to look after Flurry Heart. However, when Sunburst reports for babysitting duty, they realize he can just fill that role. So… # Chrysalis proudly tells Shining Armor that she didn’t try to take over the world while he was gone. Two sings her praises for not doing anything naughty or breaking stuff. When asked by Shining if she has a song for everything, Two says just for things that make her happy. # Cadence and Shining Armor discover Dandelion Coffee. They ask Chrysalis to drink it, which leads to her speaking ‘Fancy’. # Cadence asks Sunburst to look after Two and Flurry Heart while she has a talk with Shining Armor. Two freaks out and begs her not to take him away, but she and Shining Armor calm her down by promising he won’t be gone long. She threatens to sic Flurry Heart on Shining if he breaks his promise, but he tells her not to, saying that Two being sad is all the motivation he needs to keep his promise. After that, Cadence leads Shining away, with Chrysalis, Spitfire, Changeling 18 and Changeling 42 following close by. Two watches sadly, but Sunburst distracts her and Flurry Heart with an ice cream offering. # Shining Armor asks Cadence what she, Chrysalis, Spitfire, Changeling 18 and Changeling 42 wanted to talk to him about. Cadence starts off by telling him how they bonded during the time they couldn’t remember him, saying that they all wanted to know where things were going between themselves and that they were a little scared (her especially). But she realized they can’t keep stagnating and, with a smile, admits that it’s ironic how they all understood love more than she did and that it’s time to take things further. With that said, she reaches out and holds his hoof before declaring that they should all get married. Shining gladly accepts. # Chrysalis, Cadence, Spitfire, Changeling 42, and 18 are celebrating the fact that they’re all getting married since Shining Armor accepted the proposal. However, he tells them they absolutely cannot tell anyone until Twilight comes out of her lab. The girls are confused, except Chrysalis, which prompts Shining to explain that he didn’t tell Twilight about his first wedding until the day before it happened because of reasons he’s long since gotten over. Chrysalis shuffles her feet at this statement, but he continues by saying Twilight’s never forgiven him for this and sends him notes every anniversary., so he wants to tell her first. Cadence agrees, to the disappointment of the other mares, and Chrysalis quickly follows her lead. With that, any dissent disappears and they all get excited over the fact that “it’s finally happening”. Until Sombra appears and asks what “it” is, which prompts them all to clam up. A little irked, he leaves and they go back to being giddy. # OOCO Chrysalis asks Celestia if she knows the best thing about being tall. Celestia lists off some suggestions, such as realizing all ponies are little or being able to give headpats with reckless abandon, but Chrysalis says the best thing is having a long neck because getting a hug while tall is “all neck” and feels nice. Celestia approves of and shares the sentiment. Threads 274 * At some point wrote a self-help book titled "Change your life!" under the pseudonym 'Cocoona'. Artwork Mother and Daughter.png|"... I think I'm going to burn it all to the ground."... *sniffle* "My little girl is all grown up." That's the last Queen left... you can feel the disappointement in her eyes.png 1411985954363.png What the fuck are you looking at.png|I'm not grumpy. You're grumpy.... Forty Two! Punch them! IMG_0033.PNG|Cultural appropriation! That is offensive cultural appropriation. Make her stop!...stop laughing! 1487406648153.png|The family resemblence is strong in her line Chrysalis Coffee.png|She's got her Java, she's best Mama, life is good. PinkieChrysl.png|"ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "NOBODY EVEN KNOWS WHO'S TALKING!" "I AM!" Dios los Chrysalis.png|She was dressing up for halloween. Nobody correct her. Thinking Chrysalis.png|The Queen, seen here debating important matters of desks, and how they are criminally undestroyed by bugbutt Chrysalis is not amused.png|Do I look amused? Chrysalis Damaged.png|She's had worse. Chrysalis SMile.png|Hey, they're not all bad. Category:Main Characters Category:Changelings Category:Queens Category:Female Category:Canon Character